popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
The King
- 16▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 10▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 8▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 7▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 6▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 5▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 4▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 3▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 2▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} - 1▾= - 1P= - 2P= }} }} |caption = |birthplace = America |birthdate = January 8th |gender = Male |race = Human |ecolor = Blue |hcolor = Blond |hobby = Watching American football. I never forget to support my local team! (AC 1-4), designing stages (AC5) |like = All of his fans (AC3) |dislike = The natto (a type of Japanese candy) that Mary gave him in Japan (AC3) |appearance1 = pop'n music |appearance2 = pop'n music 2-pop'n music 10, pop'n music 11 CS, pop'n music 16 PARTY♪ Pop'n Music peace |theme = Passion 50's (ee'MALL) Western Cowboy Merican Rock |designer = MZD MOMMY/MUKAI (pop'n 1), p-cat (pop'n 2-pop'n 4), shio (pop'n 5), ちょび。(pop'n 8), ちひろ (pop'n 10), きの子 (PARTY♪)}} The King is one of the characters from Pop'n Music, and part of the core Pop'n Music cast. Personality 自称"音楽の王様"。 実際、歌も踊りも超一流で、世界中のティーン達の憧れのアイドル。 ハデな外見のわりに、とってもお母さん・お父さん思いでやさしいんだ。 The self-proclaimed "king of music". Actually, both his singing and dancing are top-notch, and he's a longed-for idol by teens all over the world. Despite the flashy appearance, he seems to be pretty friendly with moms and dads. The King is described as an American idol known all over the world with a love for football and his fans, being able to grab the heart of anyone. He is always trying new things, which apparently made him give up in Pop'n Music 3 after being defeated twice, until he got a letter from an unknown fan and decided to go back to the basics. Mary is his good friend who often tries to get him to eat natto. In earlier games he acted as the default character for harder difficulty modes, including Challenge Mode (earlier called Excite Mode). Character Information See The King/Character Information. Appearance Pop'n Music The King debuts with blue eyes and blond hair styled into a large pompadour. He wears an all red suit and matching shoes. On his suit are two white pockets, a white collar, and white bands on the sleeves with hanging fringe. He has a brown belt with gold studs with a large music note in the center, and wears a gold necklace. His 2P palette gives him brighter hair, lighter blue eyes, and a slightly darker complexion. His outfit is all orange. Pop'n Music 2 The King wears a white coat with long streamers on the sleeves with some blue sections with a star design. His pants and shoes are plain white and worn with a large red, white, and gold belt with a music note in the center. The King's 2P makes his hair white and his outfit red with white sections. His belt is now blue and silver. Passion The King wears a dark red top with a gold necklace, white cuffs, a spiked collar, star patterns, and streamers on the sleeves. His pants are dark blue and wears a gold belt. His shoes are red and white. His 2P palette shifts his hair to light blond and his eyes to teal. His shirt is light cyan with light red pants. Pop'n Music 5 The King wears a blue suit with a large white open collar along with white cuffs with fringe. A star design is embellished onto the front of his suit. He also wears a red belt that features white buttons and a yellow music note as a buckle. He still wears a gold necklace. His 2P palette gives him lighter colors, with his suit now being a lighter blue and his skin slightly more tan. His belt is now orange. Pop'n Music 6 The King wears an red coat, with half the front of the suit featuring the American flag. His collar is red and white, with the trim colored white. His cuffs are still white with longer fringe. He wears red pants and wears large red shoes. His belt is brown and features white buttons with the buckle being a large yellow star. His 2P palette changes The King drastically, with his pompadour now being orange and his eyes being red. His coat is now yellow, along with the American flag sporting lighter colors, with the red section now being yellow. The star on his belt turns orange, and his pants turn yellow along with his shoes. This palette is reused in Cowboy. Pop'n Music 7 The King wears an white suit that has visible sewing near the front of his large collar. His sleeves feature two strips of yellow and blue that extend to his cuffs. His sleeves also feature large strips of fabric that attach to his suit. When he extends his arm, it creates an effect that causes him to look like he has wings. The "wings" are colored pink, yellow and blue. The King also wears a large dark blue belt that has white stars with a rainbow as the buckle. He also dons large white shoes. His 2P palette makes his entire suit turquoise, along with making his pompadour orange. His belt is now red with the stars now being turquoise. The rainbow on his belt also has reverse colors, along with the color of his "wings" being reversed as well. The strips of color on his sleeves are now yellow and pink. This palette is reused in the ee'MALL song 50s. Pop'n Music 8 The King wears a large long-sleeved red coat with white fluff lining the entire coat including the cuffs. He is shirtless and is only wearing blue shorts with a belt featuring a yellow star. He also wears large white boots with yellow stars on the sides. His 2P palette makes The King's pompadour orange and makes his skin lighter. His coat is now black and his shorts are now a dark red. Passion Live The King's animations have not changed from Passion, and the design on his portrait remains mostly identical apart from the more cartoon-esque style and the lack of pronounced eyebrows. Western The King is dressed as a western cowboy, sporting a classic cowboy hat and a white and green top. His top has two pockets and has an open collar, with The King also wearing a gold necklace. His cuffs are fringed and white, and The King holds a red airhorn in his left hand. He wears a brown belt with a sheriff star as the buckle. His pants are dark green, and over his pants he wears brown chaps. His 2P palette changes his cowboy hat to light blue, and his top is now light blue and red. His cuffs are now red and have red fringe. His airhorn has also turned white, and his pants are now black. His chaps are now light blue. Merican Rock The King wears a light yellow open coat with gold buttons on the front of it and near the cuffs. Underneath it, he wears a white shirt with an open collar. The King also wears a large gold necklace. Over his coat, he wears a white scarf that fades into light-blue glittery tips. His belt is gold and resembles a chain. He wears pink pants and white shoes. His 2P palette gives him a red coat with white buttons, and his shirt underneath is now black. His necklace is white, and his scarf now fades into yellow glittery tips. His pants are now gray. Cameos The King appears throughout Space Maco's FEVER! animation in Anime Heroine. Along with other classic Pop'n Music characters, The King appears in Ondo, specifically in the FEVER! animation with Nyami. The King appears on the portrait images for Xmas Presents and すきすきソング, although he does not appear in neither of the songs' animations. The King and Judy make cameo appearances on Kaku-G's background. The King makes a brief appearance in the Lose animation for 愛をとりもどせ!!. Other Character Comments See The King/Character Comments. NET Self Chara Deco Etymology "The King" comes from Elvis Presley's alias "The King of Rock and Roll," which is usually shortened to just "The King." Trivia *The King is shown to have a good relationship with Mary in Popper's Lounge, saying she's his best friend and offering sportsmanship after being defeated by her in Pop'n Music 2 and Pop'n Music 3, making them a subject of pairing. *The King was planned to be in Pop'n Music 9, with some concept art on its peace page. Planned costumes included him as a chef and a fast food employee. However, he does not appear in the final game. *The King is almost completely based on Elvis Presley. **The dance move in most of his Great/FEVER! animations since the first game is simply Elvis' hip swivel. **His two-piece winged costume in Pop'n Music 7 is based on Elvis' well-known "White Fireworks" jumpsuit worn throughout 1971 and 1972. **His outfit designed for Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ among other scrapped/conceptual designs bear a resemblance to many of Elvis' jumpsuits, especially the "Arabian" suits that were revised upon between 1973 and 1974. *The King shares his birthday with Carol. **The King's birthdate is derived from Elvis Presley's. *In pop'n music GB, the KING is just named KING. *Despite being considered part of the main cast, The King has only appeared in 3 songs where he was designed to be the rival character. *The King is a secret playable character in the Konami crossover racing game Konami Krazy Racers, where Nyami is a starting character. Gallery Proceed to The King/Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Pop'n Music Characters Category:AC Characters Category:Pop'n Music Category:Males Category:Pop'n Music AC Characters Category:Main Characters